


Unsaid Things

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Mirage | Elliott Witt Being an Idiot, Other, Pathfinder just wants to make friends, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), but the scary murder robot isn't having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: (Follow up to "A Friend In Need")It's not the most conventional...whatever this thing they had was
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Unsaid Things

No one was allowed to talk about what happened to Forge. That's the very first thing Jacob Young told them when he called the meeting in the dropship before the season started. His serious expression was somehow even more severe through the video call, despite being thousands of miles away. And very far from the murderous robot-simulacrum, actually-that was being set loose on them.

"Treat him as you would any other contestant, if you don't want to retire early." Young left a lot unsaid with that, but the omnious implications were clear.

It was almost easy after that to forget Revenant was there, because he never left his room or interacted with anyone. Since he was a simulacrum, he never needed to eat. So it came as a nasty shock when Elliott glanced up as the buzzer went off, electic boards showing the teams.

Pathfinder waved from his board beside Elliott's, and the third made his stomach roll. Did Revenant have to have the creepiest damn pose imaginable? Pathfinder came to stand beside Elliott, raising his hand. "Let's have fun, friend."

"Of course, we're going to win this after all!" Elliott slapped Pathfinder's hand, but jerked back when he turned and found a tall red figure on his other side. _Very_ tall, why hadn't Young mentioned that? "Hey, you came out of your cave." 

Revenant's yellow optics would have been unsettling even without the skull-like face. "I'm only here for the killing." His voice was incredibly deep, with a faint synthesizer to it. 

"That's cool." Elliott shrugged, and tried not to show how frazzled he was. 

Pathfinder shifted, but held his out to the simulacrum, palm raised. "Hi, friend!" 

Revenant gave the robot such an intense and disdainful look with his optics alone that Elliott worried Pathfinder was going to loose an arm. Revenant's long, sharp fingers curled, twitching like he was about to go through with it. "Don't get in my way." he growled.

Elliott glanced at Pathfinder, gently lowering the robot's hand as a sad face flashed on his screen. Even with how Revenant was in person, Pathfinder was still trying to make friends. Without thinking, Elliott curled his fingers around Pathfinder's and squeezed. It brought the smiley face back, and one to Elliott's own lips as well. 

"Prepare for descent." That oh-so-lovely AI voice called overhead, and the platform lowered to show the new landscape. Red washed all over from the glow of the Harvester beam, and the giant fissure split Capitol down the middle.

"Not the best place lift this planet's seen." Mirage snickered at his own joke. He'd have to mention that one to Wattson later, she'd get a kick out of it. 

"Go there." Revenant pointed a spindly finger at Refinery, the current hot zone.

"Really?" Mirage questioned, nose wrinkling. He didn't let anymore distaste show, and puffed up. "Yeah, whatever." 

"Okay." Pathfinder added simply.

Octane always got a thrill when dropping from the ship, and it took a while to understand the appeal of falling constantly. Perhaps it wasn't the view the other man liked, but Mirage could appreciate the darkened sky which stretched across the arena. It was a different splash of color anyway.

"I'm going over there," Revenant's voice called over the comm, "follow me and I'll gut you like a fish."

Mirage's mouth tightened. Up here no one could see it. So while the simulacrum went to the left of Refinery, he went right and Pathfinder flew straight to the bowl-shaped building behind it. He found his trusty wingman right off the bat, and while the shield could be better, it was enough for now. Even a plain shield was better than nothing.

Tilting his head, Mirage listened for other footsteps in the building. A long silence followed, and he was pretty confident in saying, "We're alone. No one else decided to drop here." 

"I guess none of our friends wanted to say hi." Pathfinder said cheerfully.

Mirage laughed. "'Cause they know we'd be saying hi _back_." he checked his wingman, and narrowed his eyes. "Also, I need a heavy mag."

"Right, I would give you my own if I had one, but I don't so I'll find you one!" Pathfinder promised. 

"Yeah, that's great, buddy." Mirage said casually. Revenant had yet to speak with either of them, which Mirage wasn't exactly upset by. The less attention the scary murder robot paid him, the better for his health. Given he'd clearly wanted a fight though, Revenant might just end up trying to murder Mirage or Pathfinder anyway if they didn't find any enemies soon.

Which is what prompted Elliott to hurry up and get the rest of the loot in his area before heading over to meet with the less murderous robot. "You ready to go?"

Pathfinder's smiley face all but beamed at him. "Yes, I can't wait until we find our friends!"

Mirage grunted, and Pathfinder followed him out to where their third was skulking around the front of the train station. "Hey!"

Revenant shot him a look, which was even creepier with those glowing optics and still face. "The skinsuits are fighting ahead of us. We're going to crash their party." 

Mirage had no complaints, but he didn't like how Revenant thought he could just _order_ them to it. "Last I checked, we're supposed to be a team."

"Last I checked," Revenant said coldly, "you're both idiots."

"I'm not an idiot!" Mirage snapped. "I'm so not an idiot that I can squa-squd- take out those teams by myself!" he stormed past Revenant towards the hill leading into Epicenter.

"Let me help you, friend!" Pathfinder called and hurried after him.

\-------

Mirage didn't flinch as Revenant cackled and the _snap_ rang out. Oh, he wanted to, but the cameras were likely on them right now. Instead, Mirage knelt to dig through the gold deathbox. "Path, there's a phoenix in this box, you need it?"

"Yes, thank you." Pathfinder picked up the med, and tilted just a little so only Mirage could see the view screen flash a heart emoji.

Mirage didn't get flustered, no he certainly doesn't and his voice definitely didn't crack when he spoke, "Hey, hey-you my friend are very welcome!" he quickly got up and made a show of glancing around to keep watch. 

"I'm hunting over there." Revenant started walking away towards the new camp over the hill. 

Hills, it was something Mirage didn't really like about the arena. Oh, and Revenant's attitude. Made him real glad the simulacrum stayed in whatever cave he found. Something shiny and purple caught Mirage's eye, and he squinted up at the platform where the respawn beacon was. 

_No way, how did everyone miss this?_ He almost rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Mirage already had a purple shield now, so it wasn't like he needed it. Revenant already got a blue one, so he didn't need it either, but Pathfinder's white shield would only slow them down. 

The robot's name was just on his lips, but Mirage caught himself in time and instead said, "Body shield here, Level 3."

Revenant snarled back immediately, "It's mine, don't touch it!"

\------------

Well, stuck between a literal rock and a hard place, this was just _great_. Mirage ducked further behind the rock which provided just the barest of cover for the three of them by the bridge. The last two teams had yet to fully commit on firing at them, too busy with each other. Smoke and grenades and bullets filled the air.

"How long does it take for someone to get knocked in all that?" Mirage questioned.

"Maybe we can get a better position?" Pathfinder asked. 

Revenant grunted, his optics finally glancing away from the chaos. "There's the lava, go swim in it." 

A strangled noise left Mirage's throat, when without prompting-Revenant shoved Pathfinder over the ledge. An exclamation mark flashed on his screen as he fell back. Mirage's heart leapt into his throat next, and he lunged for the edge of the fissure. His shoulder ached something fierce when his hand grabbed Pathfinder's and the robot dangled in his grip.

Mirage grimaced as his arm screamed from the weight, but he forced a pained grin onto his lips. "Think you can help your pal out, by-I don't know-helping?"

Another exclamation point flashed, before Pathfinder's optic brightened. "Right!" He gripped the ledge with his other hand, and Mirage helped with pulling him back up. "I had my grapple, but thank you." A smiley face this time.

Mirage's cheeks warmed, and not entirely with embarassment. "I-I knew that!" And then he directed the anger festering towards the simulacrum. "Are you _trying_ to cost us the match?"

"It'd make things more interesting." Revenant said, completely unashamed.

If Mirage weren't sure Revenant would murder him for it, he'd have shoved him into the fissure and see how _he_ liked it. Mirage's gaze snapped to the fighting when someone finally got knocked, and forced himself to redirect his anger once more to the match at hand.

\--------

They lost-hard. Elliott's shoulder screwed him over, which was entirely Revenant's fault, so he in fact screwed them over. Which was how Elliott's logic worked just to avoid the realization he'd also been an idiot in forgetting Pathfinder could help himself.

The doctor finished with the sling, eyes narrowed behind spectacles. "How did you dislocate your shoulder anyway?"

"I hit the rock, it's no big deal." Elliott replied smirking. "Gonna take a lot more to get me out of it."

"Well, this will do it for at least two weeks." The doctor said, completely deadpan. Elliott's smirk almost fell. "If the medi-gel does it's job, then you'll be out of the games for just the week. Remember to apply it every evening. I'll make sure Che knows so you'd better not skip on it."

"I don't need a babysitter." Elliott muttered, but took the offered gel on his way out. A sling was so not a good look for him. He made his way back to his quarters, but stalled when he found Pathfinder waiting outside. "What are you doing here?"

The robot straightened up. "I came to see you."

"Well, I know that, but-why?" Elliott asked, and hated how baffled he sounded. "I mean, I don't think the doc is going to be too happy if you try to auto-auts-sign my sling."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind." Pathfinder replied cheerfully. "I want to help you. I feel sad face about you getting hurt."

Elliott snorted instinctively, his shoulders hunching-then he winced, because that was a stupid thing to do. Pain shot down his arm. "Fine, you want to be us-use-help? Clear away the table so I can make something to eat."

Pathfinder nodded. "I will make sure it's all clean." Then he tilted his head. "Where do you want it to go?"

"My room? I don't care, long as it isn't in my way." Elliott said flippantly, and unlocked the door. He tossed the gel onto his counter, and brought out a container of instant ramen. It wasn't like making anything more complicated was on the menu. 

In the background, Pathfinder went about clearing away the books and pieces of tech Elliott was tinkering with. Well, looks like that was also getting put on hold. Elliott's lips pressed into a tight line, his thoughts interrupted by the dinging of the microwave. "Damn it!" he hissed, jerking back as a bubble popped, water splashing against his fingers.

"Friend?" Elliott jerked away again, this time in surprise as Pathfinder appeared at his side. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing, just need some water." Elliott flipped the tap on, and let the cold ease away the sting. At least his shoulder stopped throbbing. For now. He blinked when Pathfinder wrapped his hand in a dish towel. "It was just my finger."

"I know, friend." Pathfinder replied. 

Despite himself, Elliott was bemused when the robot brought the container out of the microwave and set it on the table. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

Elliott shook his hand free of the towel, and drapped it over the rail of his oven. He gazed at it for a moment, before he inhaled deeply. "Thank you." he said hoarsely.

Pathfinder gazed back at him with something earnest shining in his optic. "Your welcome. I love you too!"

Elliott's jaw clenched, before he carefully leaned in and rested his head on Pathfinder's shoulder. While the mix of oil-chrome-copper was never the most comforting scent in the world, Elliott couldn't say he wasn't getting used to it. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have chosen my side. I am trash for this ship :)


End file.
